Ghosts of the Past and Present
by lec
Summary: Italian JobStellaCharlie and the rest of the gang. There will be jobs which is what the movie is about. And I think that they are coming out soon with the Brazillian Job. I don't own Italian Job.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts of the Past and Present**

So I know that this might be a little weird subject for some people but I have to tell you that I am in love with Charlie (Mark Wahlberg (sp? I never remember)). Anyways so I thought of this when I was watching the movie the other day for like the one millionth time and so here it goes…

Ok so here is some background so that you are not so completely confused. This picks up from the boat in Venice with Charlie and Stella. So I hope that you enjoy.

Chapter 1- F.I.N.E.

Venice:

Stella has never been happier. She finally felt like she had some closure in her life with her fathers death and Charlie. It is really odd that the one thing that almost destroyed her made her life better. As she lay awake in bed she realized that she wanted to stay here forever and that she could package up this moment so that she could have it whenever she wanted. Charlie tightened his grip on her as she moved closer to him in the king size bed. She truly felt safe in his strong arms and knowing that he would go to the end of the world and back for her and she would do the same for him.

"Good Morning Baby", Charlie said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good Morning Sweet heart", she said cuddling up closer to him. "What time is our flight back to the USA?"

"Not till 5 so we have awhile before we have to go to the airport. So I figure that we can stay in bed until about 1 so that we have and hour to get ready and three to go through security, grab some snacks, and get on the plane".

"Hmm that sounds good". So having made out in bed for the next hour they finally got some breakfast and started packing up their belongings in the two bags..

Car:

As they got in the car, Stella put her head on Charlie's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yah, I am a little tired because someone kept me up late last night." At this Charlie chuckled to himself reflecting on last night's…events.

"Well you can sleep when we get on the plane, but as I recall you were not complaining when I kept you up last night." This time it was Stella's turn to giggle. They settled back in to the leather seats of rental car and looked at the scenery not wanting to leave.

Plane:

The flight back had been some what eventful. Stella had fallen asleep for about an hour then was awoken by the turbulence. After that, Charlie had convinced her to get some sleep because of the time difference. After about a half hour, Stella started shifting in her seat non stop and mumbling words that Charlie could not make out. Charlie realizing that she was having a bad dream, gently shook her shoulders to try and wake her up.

"Stella, baby, wake up. Sweetie you're having a bad dream". Stella's eyes flashed open and she sat up so fast that her head became dizzy. Tears were streaming down her pale face and she had this look of horror in her eyes.

"Sweet heart what is the mater", he asked as he pulled her close to him in a hug. Stella collapsed in his arms and started to cry softly, still aware of the other passengers around her, even though there were not that many. She held on to him with dear life and Charlie was aware of this and confused as to what had made her so upset.

"I had a dream about Steve", he tightened his grip on her as if urging her to go on. "And he killed you right in front of me", she said in a whisper. At this, Stella collapsed completely into Charlie's arms and not caring if people heard her.

"Shhhh, baby it's alright, I am here and he is not going to hurt you or me. You know who has him and they are not about to let him go anytime soon. Sweetie it's ok, calm down. Shhhhhh", Charlie said trying desperately to make her fell better. Stella had finally calmed down and was just staring out of the plane window, her hand still firmly grasped in Charlie's.

Car:

Once again they were in a car on the way back to Stella's apartment figuring that that is where she would feel the safest. As Charlie predicted Stella fell asleep in his lap with him smoothing out her hair and caressing her cheek. When they reached the apartment he realized that he could not carry her up and their bags, so regretfully, he had to wake her up.

He started to softly kiss her face in attempts of waking her up. After about a minute, she woke up and got into the apartment.

"Stella, are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine", she said in an unconvincing tone.

"You know what fine stands for: Freaked out, Insecure…"

"Neurotic and Emotional", she said finishing his thought. It was a phrase that her dad always used and described how she felt right now.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Fine".

A/N: Ok, so what did you think? Reviews are always welcome and they help the authors a lot. I was inspired by another author that writes Italian Job fan fic and I also think that they are coming up with a sequel, The Brazilian Job, so I can not wait for that.

L


	2. Sevral Months Later

I don't own Italian Job.

Chapter 2- **Several Months later…**

The apartment:

When Stella told Charlie about her dream, he felt as though no matter what he did, Steve would always haunt their lives. He stayed up all night worried about her, watching her sleep. As she started to wake up, he gently trailed his hand up her arm to her hair, where he pushed it out of her face.

"Morning baby", he said as she opened her beautiful eyes.

"Morning honey", she replied as she snuggled deeper into the covers. Charlie started to softly kiss her face to try and help her wake up. The sound of the ringing phone made him reach over to the night table and grab it.

"Hello".

_"Hey Charlie. It is Rob. I was talking to Napster and he said that he found the safe that we were looking for. It's in England."_

"Ok, good, I call you back in an hour and we can discuss the details".

_"You haven't told Stella yet, have you? Look man, keeping secrets is not the best way to start a relationship. Call me back and let me know what the plan is"._

"Bye". As he turned off the phone, he realized that handsome was right. This was not definitely not a conversation that he was looking forward to.

"Who was that".

"Handsome, Napster found a safe that we have been trying to track down for years. What do you think about doing another job?"

"Charlie, I don't know. What you do is illegal. I used to crack safes for the police and I changed sides for my dad, but I do not know if I can do this again".

"I am not going to pressure you into anything, but it is not going to be the same without you. We are going to have to find someone else."

"Wait, Charlie, I'll do it".

"Wait, I am confused, you just said that you did not think that you could do it?"

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, and I was not there to see you. I don't want the same thing that happened with me and my father to happen to me and you. And also, the adrenaline rush is kind of nice."

"Look, Stella, I can't promise that nothing will happen, even if you are there with me, and I don't want you to make this decision based on me."

"I want to do this".

"Ok, I will go call Handsome". As he got up he kissed her forehead and went to the terrace.

_"Hello"_

"Were in. Let's meet in England, at the warehouse. You can book hotel reservations and all of the usual things".

_"I didn't think that you could convince her to do this. How did you, never mind. I do not want the answer to that. Ok, I will call everyone else and we will see you there this weekend."_

"Bye". Charlie walked back into the bedroom and noticed that Stella was still in bed staring out the window.

"We are going to a warehouse that we own in England this weekend. So, we should probably start packing". As he started to leave, he noticed that she did not move.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned look spread across his face.

"Yah, I just feel a little sick to my stomach. I probably have a bug or something".

They made all of the arrangements and started to pack. They were to leave tomorrow for England. Both of them were a little nervous, but for different reasons. Obviously Stella was a little worried about the job and Charlie was worried about Stella not feeling well. Also, now they had gotten closer he had become more protective of her and was a little scared for her safety.

The next day, England, hotel

Today was the first day in several months that everyone would see each other again. After everyone exchanged hellos, and they decided to put business of until tomorrow and to catch up with each other. Handsome was still seeing Courtney and things were getting serious. Much to everyone's surprise Napster was dating a girl named Adella. He was a little nervous because this is the first time since they got together that they would be away for this long. Wrench was engaged to his girlfriend of three years, Emme. And Left ear was flying solo. He had recently adopted a dog, Nebraska, whom he absolutely adored. As they continued their conversation, Charlie's arm was around Stella's waist. Stella's head had found it's way to Charlie's shoulder and after a couple of minutes, she was fast asleep.

"Charlie, Stella is asleep", Napster said.

"Yah, she thinks that she has a stomach bug and she has been really tired lately. We should probably go to sleep soon anyways, it is getting late and we have to do a lot of planning." With that Charlie carried Stella to the room and gently laid her on the bed. After a few minutes he got into next to her and pulled her in his arms as he did every night and fell asleep thinking about the wonderful person in his arms.


	3. Day 2

Chapter 3- **Day 2**

Hotel room, England

The next morning Stella jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. With Stella's sudden movement, Charlie was up and by her side in the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yah, I think that it is just part of the bug. I'm fine", she said as she went to the sink to wash her face.

"Look, why don't you go back to bed for today and you can join the rest of us tomorrow. We are still finding out the basics."

"Ok, but can you stay with me at least until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, anything you need", he said as he kissed her forehead. They slowly got up and got back in bed. True to his word, Charlie stayed till Stella fell asleep and ½ hour after to make sure that she was asleep."

Charlie got dressed and went to Handsome's room, where they said that they would meet today.

Handsome's hotel room:

"Hey Charlie", Handsome said as he got up to greet his friend.

"Where's Stella", Handsome asked.

"She was sick to her stomach earlier this morning, so I told her to sleep today, as today was just preliminary planning".

"Oh, I hope she feels better", they all said.

"Yah, you know I think that Emme has that as well. She was feeling the same way right before I left", Wrench said.

"Anyways, lets get down to work".

A/N: Yah so, I do not know that much about England, so I am going to have to do some research…so it might be a little while. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
